Forum:Sigma (Rinnegan)
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the following dōjutsu you are applying for. :A) Mangekyō Sharingan :B) Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan :C) Rinnegan 2. How will your character awaken this dōjutsu? Do they meet all the canon requirements? How so? : As I know from reading the page, and watching the anime there are two ways to get the Rinnegan. One, in which Madara Uchiha used, which was by injecting himself with Senju DNA. The second way, is to transplant, which is what Madara claimed to have done with . Another way, is that Uchiha, that have the Mangekyō Sharingan and Sage Mode, could potentially experience a traumatic while in Sage Mode, the senjutsu chakra would merge with the special chakra that births the Sharingan and MS in the Uchiha's eyes. The senjutsu chakra born from this powerful union could enter the eyes and form the Rinnegan without the need for Senju DNA, as the chakra would be highly similar to the Sage's original chakra. Though this method has only seem to have happen to Yoshitsune Uchiha, who happened to be a blessed one with both rare abilities. : '''Now this is a additional theory I made, that branches off of Yoshi's situation. If a shinobi contains at least some senjutsu chakra, the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and genes of a previous Rinnegan wielder, while undergoing a EXTREME amount of stress all at once could also potentially. Other members of the wiki also agreed that this could be a possiblity, and seeing to how closely related to a current Rinnegan wielders situation it is, make this theory potentially optional. : '''Now I will give the story, on how my character, Sigma Uchiha, unlocked his Rinnegan. After learning the known power of the Rinnegan, Sigma, knew that the dōjutsu's power would be needed to take down the Kings and it's members. Known what was needed, or what was "claimed" to be needed to attain the Rinnegan, Sigma tried it's only method he would have a chance with seeing that transplant was completely out of the subject. In the village, was Honey Senju, in which he turned to for DNA. Due to Honey's love for Sigma, she accepted his request without hesistation, and Zetsu began to project immediately. After months of trying this method the results continued to end in failure. The three let a full year go by them without trying the process, though when they tried it later in that year, it resulted in another fail. Just as the three had lost hope and given up on the project, matters got even worse, as the shinobi were ambushed by Sunagakure-nin. : As the Suna-nin bust through the doors of the hideout, they combined several flaming orbs ultimately creating a single massive one. The placed Sigma in a position to save Honey and he die, or save himself and watch Honey die. In the cottage a Susanoo would be to large to summon, and all Sigma's other ideas would end in a negative manner. In a moment of desperation, and derangement the Rinnegan was able to take root in his eyes appearing under this stressful situation. He was able to save himself and Honey, while additionally destroying the Suna-nin. 3. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected dōjutsu? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : 'With the eyes Sigma would learn the ways of the shinobi, as well as being the world's peace keeper, for this is the main thing I've wanted Sigma to do, as you can see with him attempting to take down the Kings. With my intentions, I to be the exact opposite of his ancestor, Madara . Though, I do plan on having him master all of the elements, as well as him being able to use the Six Paths like other user of the Rinnegan. My reasoning, is to show the world what Madara's power could have and will be like, when using it in a positively manner. Unlike the canon users, who seem to use single paths a time, I intend to mix the paths up, to make killer combos in battle. This later goes on to Sigma, creating my very own style of "''Arts", which will focus on a particular path (haven't thought of yet) and expand it far and beyond. --EmperorSigma (talk) 05:02, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Dōjutsu Applications Kaze and I discussed a bit and decided it was decent enough. Congrats. Benknightprime (talk) 05:20, October 14, 2013 (UTC)